


Sap

by cornflakepizza



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/pseuds/cornflakepizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partly inspired by the “first time you saw a penis” prompt. Handjob. Damian being a brat. Some orgasm denial and verbal humiliation. Damian is in his late teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sap

Tim was lying on his back, hands at his sides and fisted in the sheets while Damian sat between his legs. Damian wrapped a hand around Tim's shaft, holding it straight as he peered closely at it. “You appear to be oozing some kind of liquid...”

Tim blushed. “It's—it's called precome.  _Oh--”_  Damian tapped a finger to the dripping orifice and pulled his hand away. Tim gasped as a string of lubricant was pulled from his cock, following Damian's finger. Damian rubbed the wetness between his fingertips with a frown.

“Precome, huh?” He lifted his fingers to his mouth, his tongue darting out to taste the clear substance. “It tastes...salty.”

Tim swallowed and tried to gather his thoughts. “It's a n-natural lubrication that, uhm, that forms in response to stimulation.”

Damian raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure my penis doesn't do that. Or at least,” he paused as a rivulet of precome ran over his knuckles," not like  _this_."

Tim felt himself flushing. “I've a-always had a rather co-copious production....” He trailed off as Damian smirked down at him.

“Oh god, that is  _just_  like you, Drake. Always overcompensating.”

Tim shuddered and allowed his head to fall back as Damian began moving his hand again, ever so slowly sliding up and down his shaft and gently twisting at the end of every upstroke. Each torturous bump of the flaring ridge of the head sent hot tingles coursing through his member and tremors shooting down his legs.

“Does that feel good? You keep...dripping.” Damian paused and ran his finger along the corona, then up across the head. He smeared his fingers through the syrupy liquid that coated Tim's ultra-sensitive skin, sending jolts of pleasure searing through the sensitive glans. Damian hummed and tapped the underside of the head, sending a shock through Tim's body that made his hips jerk. "You're extremely sensitive right there, aren't you?"

"Yes," Tim choked out, entirely concentrated on the ticklish sensations enveloping the edge of his glans. He had been crawling up to his orgasm all along, and now he was suddenly so close to the edge--

Damian clamped down on the shaft, hard. “Wow, Drake, at least  _try_  to control yourself."

Tim felt like he was going to cry. "Damian, what are you--"

"Shush." Damian released his grip on Tim's cock, and another surge of precome spilled over the head. "Ew. You cock keeps  _drooling_  on me.”

"I...." Tim wasn't sure what he wanted to say. All he could think of was how much he needed that hand back on his cock _._ “Damian. Damian,  _please_...” Tim whimpered, hips shifting in search of more stimulation.

Damian leaned in close, close enough that Tim could feel his breath on his aching cock. "Messy boy. You really want this, don't you?"

" _Yes_ ," Tim breathed, and Damian smiled, teeth sharp and eyes glinting. It was all Tim could do to not thrust his his cock up into those devious lips, to feel that silky little tongue dance along his cock. To his dismay, Damian sat up again, visibly relishing Tim's moan of disappointment before reaching out to touch him again.

Tim's clenched his eyes shut, completely focused on the sensations in his cock. Damian was running a finger round and round the head of Tim's cock, occasionally dipping his fingers in the clear lubricant running over the head before returning to the flange. Tim was literally panting with his mouth open at this point, his toes curling each time that damned finger skittered across his frenulum. At some point he had developed tunnel vision, because now the only things he could think of were the intense sensations pouring through his dick, the tickle in the flaring rim of his cock, and the sensation of even more precome crawling up his tube. He could feel a deep itch, then pleasurable little contractions starting at the root of his cock. 

"Damian, _oh_ , I'm gonna--"

Tim's hips jerked up suddenly, and Damian's smile grew even wider. He stilled his hand, leaving a single unmoving finger pressed against the underside of Tim's cock while Tim twitched in pleasure. Cum spilled from his pouting orifice as he cried out, the only friction on his needy cock from his own involuntary movements against Damian's finger.

"Oh  _god_ , why did you _stop_?" Tim panted once the contractions had finally ceased. He was covered in his own cum, which was now dripping down onto his thighs and stomach. 

Damian looked simultaneously amused and revolted. "That is so nasty," he laughed, examining the cum that had ended up on his finger before wiping it off on Tim's cheek. Tim grimaced at the slimy sensation. "I don't think I liked that part. Next time I'll have to do a better job of making sure you don't have any gross accidents."

"Right. Next time," Tim repeated weakly.


End file.
